


Fitting In

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [88]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: AU, Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene takes some steps to fit in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #306 – _Colours_.
> 
> Prompt used = grey

'Oi, Tyler.'

'What?'

'Look at me a minute.'

'Gene, if you'd rather just go on... mmmph!'

Nothing terrible happens. Actually, a few of the onlookers cheer, one laughing bird telling them 'get a room!', and as Gene's thorough domination of Sam's mouth gets turned around on him, one of Sam's hands dropping to squeeze his arse, Gene's sure they will. 

The kissing stops, Sam gapes at him. 'What brought that on, Guv?"

Gene shrugs, the grey of Manchester looming above them both, a new decade and a new century on top of that. 'Just trying to fit in, that's all.'

Sam grins.


End file.
